


The One Where Sam Knows How To Braid

by wickedwitchcraft



Series: SamBucky Ficlets [37]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Sam is wonderful, WinterFalcon - Freeform, bucky is quiet and awkward, like always, sambucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwitchcraft/pseuds/wickedwitchcraft
Summary: Sam knows how to braid. Bucky has something that needs braiding.





	The One Where Sam Knows How To Braid

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i know its been awhile! i dont know that i'm back back, cuz i have a cold and just writing this was kind of exhausting but i wrote it, and that's what matters! i dont know when i'll be posting next but i hope its soon! enjoy guys!!! <3

Bucky stands in the doorway watching Sam with his niece, he doesn’t know how long he watches them, just knows that his eyes are glued to Sam’s hands working gently in her hair. He splits her hair as she talks to him about school and plays a game on his phone. He splits it again, into threes, so gently her head doesn’t even move. And then he braids it, his hands moving smoothly like he’s done this a million times. Bucky digs his teeth into his lip, and his fingers into his ribs, and he keeps watching. He smiles to himself when he hears Sasha tell a joke and Sam laugh. Bucky feels his cheeks heat up and forces himself to walk away. His hands pulling his sleeves down around them as he walks back to his room.

He most definitely doesn’t wait by his door until he hears Sasha’s mom pick her up, he listens to him laugh with his sister and then hears him walk to the kitchen. He bites his lip and rests his head against the door, lifting it and hitting it against the door once before opening the door and walking to the kitchen slowly. He shuffles in and grabs a bottle of water from the fridge, watching Sam’s back as makes something on the counter. Bucky takes a deep breath and sits down at the island.

“So you know how to braid hair?” Bucky asks, biting his lip again. Sam turns to look at him. Bucky sees it, the smartass comment Sam almost says, he sees it hit his eyes and then sees Sam see Bucky and the comment fades. Sam closes his mouth a little from where he’d had the comment ready.

“Yeah. I used to braid my sisters when my mom was busy with work.” Sam says, moving all his sandwich ingredients to the island so his back isn’t turned to Bucky. He did that a lot, moved so that his back wasn’t to people, at first Bucky thought it was because he didn’t trust him, but he just…did that. Bucky didn’t know if it was because he wanted to see the people around him or if he didn’t want to be rude, but he liked it.

“You’re really…good at it.” Bucky said, turning his water bottle in his hands, worrying at the cap with his thumb. Sam looked at him. Then looked back to his sandwich.

“Thanks Buck, you want one?” Sam asked, looking at him. Bucky looked at him and tucked some hair behind his ear.

“What?” Bucky asked, blinking at Sam, a little confused, he’d been watching Sam’s hands again. Thinking about how they’d feel in his hair.

“A sandwich? You want a sandwich?” Sam asked, smiling now.

“Oh. Yeah sure. Just um…I need more mayonnaise than that.” Bucky said, pointing at Sam’s plate, his sleeve wrapped around his finger.

“Naturally.” Sam said, nodding with his eyes closed before grabbing more bread and starting on Bucky’s sandwich. Bucky watched him silently, pinching his thigh under the island so he wouldn’t get side tracked watching Sam’s hands again. He nodded his thanks when Sam pushed a plate toward him and then he shuffled after him into the living room when Sam motioned for him to follow.

“Any movie you’d prefer?” Sam asked, looking at Bucky expectantly. Bucky shook his head and bit his lip again when Sam looked away.

He ate his sandwich and watched whatever Sam had put on. He wasn’t sure what it was, but it was kinda creepy. There was a guy, trying to kill his wife in a hotel. Bucky glanced at Sam a few times and he could swear that when he wasn’t looking at Sam, Sam was looking at him.

“I can change it if you don’t like it.” Sam said, looking at Bucky, Bucky adjusted his position on the couch and shook his head.

“No it’s- it’s fine. It’s just… weird. Is it supposed to be weird?” Bucky asked, biting at his fingernail.

“Yeah I think so. The book was way weirder, but also way better. I’ll put something else on.” Sam said, laughing a little and pulling up the tv guide. Bucky watched all the shows go by and then perked up.

“Oh I know that one.” Bucky said, pointing at the tv.

“The Wizard of Oz?” Sam asked. Bucky nodded, pressing his finger against his lip.

“I haven’t seen that in ages.” Sam said, selecting it and turning it on.

“Yeah. Me neither.” Bucky said, deadpan. Sam looked at him and snorted.

They sat in silence for a while, Bucky pushing his hair out of his face a few times, blowing the hair out of his eyes and then sighing when it fell back into them.

“You want me to braid your hair Buck?” Sam asked, bluntly. Bucky looked over, gulping and staring at Sam.

“What?” Bucky asked, his voice a little rough.

“Well, you mentioned it in the kitchen, and I thought maybe you were gonna say something else about it, but you didn’t. Then I thought maybe you were working up to it. But then you just kinda…sat there, blowing your hair outta your face in frustrated silence.” He said with a laugh. Bucky hugged himself and felt his cheeks go hot again.

“I don’t mind.” Sam said, quieter now, like he was afraid that if he talked any louder he might scare Bucky away.

“You can just nod if you want. I know you aren’t Mr. Talkative.” Sam said, smiling again. Bucky nodded and felt his cheeks getting hotter. He was pretty sure that when Sam actually touched him he might just burst into flames.

“Okay cool, hop down on the floor and I’ll get started.” Sam said, like it was no big deal. Bucky slid awkwardly off the couch and sat on the floor between Sam’s legs, his neck going hot now. Sam’s fingers ran through his hair a few times, gently, untangling any knots. There weren’t many.

“I’m gonna have to do two braids, it’s not long enough up front for one. That okay?” Sam asked, leaning around to the side to look at Bucky.

“Mhm.” Bucky said, trying not to move his head, Sam still had a hold of his hair.

“Awesome.” Sam said, and sat back, his fingers beginning to move as he braided Bucky’s hair slowly.

Bucky sat there, still as he could be, his eyes drifting closed as Sam’s fingers worked their magic. At some point he must have drifted off, the pressure of Sam’s hands on his shoulders woke him up slowly.

“Hey, you awake?” Sam whispered, Bucky nodded sleepily. He heard Sam’s laugh above him, foggy from sleep.

“You’re hair’s done. It looks nice. If that was the point of all this.” Sam said, his hands still on Bucky’s shoulders, Bucky was too tired to care.

“What else would be the point?” he asked, groggy. Sam leaned to the side, coming into view a little.

“I don’t know. Maybe you just wanted to be close to me. But I guess that could be my wishful thinking.” He said, his thumbs pressing soothingly against the skin above Bucky’s shirt collar. Bucky shook his head gently.

“It wasn’t that.” Bucky said, glancing at Sam.

“Wasn’t wishful thinking?” Sam clarified. Bucky shook his head again, his sweater covered hand coming to his mouth again so he could worry at his nail.

“Good. I was really hoping I was picking up the right signals.” Sam said, his hands resting against Bucky’s collar bone now.

“I didn’t know I was putting out signals.” Bucky muttered. Sam moved his hands to Bucky’s head, pressing gently and moving it back, so that Bucky was looking up at him. He leaned in close, Bucky’s heart was pounding in his chest.

“You were.” Sam said, smiling before pressing his lips to Bucky’s. Bucky made a small surprised sound and then kissed him back, laughter breaking the kiss as Sam reached down and pulled Bucky back up onto the couch with him, manhandling him so that he was settled chest to chest with Sam.

“Cozy?” Bucky asked, shaking his head and smiling fondly at Sam. Sam nodded.

“Very cozy.” He said, his fingers moving along Bucky’s forehead and down his nose to his lips.

“Thanks for braiding my hair.” Bucky whispered, his lips moving against Sam’s fingers, he kissed them when Sam smiled at him.

“Thanks for letting me.” Sam said, and pulled Bucky down into another kiss, his fingers pressing into Bucky’s skin as he held him close.  


End file.
